Live Together, Die Alone
foi o vigésimo terceiro, vigésimo quarto e último episódio da 2ª Temporada, e o 48º e 49º de Lost; foi ao ar em 24 de Maio de 2006. Depois de descobrirem algo estranho em alto-mar, Jack e Sayid surgem com um plano de confronto com "Os Outros" e com esperanças de pegar Walt de volta. Enquanto isso, Mr. Eko e Locke vêem a desgraça quando Locke faz uma decisão de potencial terrível em relação ao "botão" e à escotilha. Sinopse Flashback na frente da prisão.]] Após cumprir a pena, o oficial Desmond é liberado de uma prisão militar, e, consequentemente, expulso das Forças Armadas Britânicas. Do lado de fora, sob chuva forte, ele é pego por um automóvel pertencente a Charles Widmore, que é o pai de sua namorada Penelope. O Sr. Widmore revela a Desmond que guardou todas as suas cartas dirigidas a Penélope, e que ela estava prestes a se casar com outro homem; então oferece uma grande quantia de dinheiro a Desmond para que a deixasse em paz e fugisse. O flashback termina. Desmond acaba nos Estados Unidos. Ele conhece Libby (com um corte de cabelo diferente) num café. Quando percebe que há apenas libras esterlinas em sua carteira, Libby gentilmente se oferece para comprar o café dele, de quatro dólares. Ele brinca perguntando se ela tem mais $42,000. Eles se sentam e conversam. Libby pergunta porque ele precisa de $42,000. Desmond responde que não tem um barco e precisa de um para participar da corrida ao redor do mundo patrocinada por seu ex-sogro, Charles Widmore. Ela diz emocionada que ficou viúva há um mês, e lhe oferece o barco de seu falecido marido, o Elizabeth, explicando que David, seu marido, iria querer isso. Desmond lhe agradece e diz: "Eu vencerei essa corrida pelo amor". O flashback termina. Desmond está se preparando para correr num estádio quando Jack chega logo depois e se prepara para correr também. Penelope chega de carro, para surpresa de Desmond, que pergunta como ela o achou. Ela o pergunta se ele já leu o livro, ele diz que não. Ela o pergunta porque ele não escreveu para ela, mas ele não responde. Desmond pergunta quando será o casamento dela, ela diz que ainda não marcou a data. Ele diz que irá voltar daí a um ano, porque irá vencer a corrida "dele". Penelope pergunta a Desmond do que ele está fugindo. Ele evita a pergunta, respondendo que "Eu tenho que resgatar minha honra... e é por isso que estou correndo". O flashback acaba no momento em que ele começa a correr. com Libby.]] Desmond está em um barco numa tempestade. Ele desce à cabine e pega o "Our Mutual Friend", colocando o livro num plástico com zíper e então dentro de sua jaqueta, antes de correr para o convés superior, bater a cabeça e cair desmaiado. Então algumas imagens borradas aparecem, mostrando Desmond acordando na praia ainda pouco consciente e umas imagens de homem com uma roupa amarela, uma máscara e um tubo de ar, que o arrasta da praia até a Estação Cisne. Quando acorda, o homem pergunta a Desmond: "Você é ele?", mas parece que Desmond não sabe de quem se trata. O homem pergunta: "O que um homem das neves disse para o outro?", mas Desmond não soube responder, mostrando nitidamente a desilusão do homem. O nome do homem é Kelvin, que, então, nomeia Desmond como seu novo parceiro. Kelvin mostra a Desmond o Filme de Orientação do Cisne, e ele o assiste diversas vezes. Desmond pergunta por que há partes cortadas no filme e Kelvin responde que seu ex-parceiro Radzinsky "fez algumas edições". Desmond pergunta porque Kelvin está usando aquela roupa, e ele responde que era "para não ser infectado lá fora". Kelvin mostra a Desmond vidros de vacina e uma espécie de seringa-pistola, alertando Desmond para aplicá-la em si mesmo a cada nove dias. Desmond engatilha um falso "lockdown", mas bloqueia a porta que dá acesso à sala de controle com um carrinho, deixando espaço suficiente para passar por baixo e ter acesso à sala de estar e à sala de controle onde Kelvin está pintando o mapa da porta de segurança, vista por Locke em "Lockdown", com detergente. Ele diz a Desmond que o seu ex-parceiro, Radzinsky, foi quem deu a ideia de fazer o mapa e também quem descobriu como se fazer um lockdown forjado. Kelvin também revela que Radzinsky se matou com uma arma dentro da escotilha. Quando Desmond o pergunta se pode sair, Kelvin se desculpa dizendo que Desmond deve ficar para apertar o botão. Desmond alega que pode cuidar de si mesmo, pois esteve no exército. Kelvin responde dizendo que Desmond foi expulso porque "não obedecia ordens". Agora é Desmond quem pergunta a Kelvin porque ele deixou seu exército e Kelvin responde que saiu porque "eles seguiam suas ordens". Ele também diz ter se juntado à Iniciativa DHARMA, debochando do tom educado e amigo ouvido no Filme de Orientação do Cisne. Kelvin, então, dá a ordem para Desmond ficar na escotilha e digitar os números. é pego por uma tempestade.]] Desmond acorda com o barulho do alarme, digita os números, ouve Kelvin cantarolando e vê uma garrafa de bebida no chão. Ele desce até a parte de baixo da escotilha e vê Kelvin bêbado, com uma chave na mão e um compartimento com uma fechadura e na tampa escrito "Cuidado: Sistema de Terminação" (Aborto do Sistema). Kelvin diz: "Eu não consegui". Kelvin explica que aquele é o único jeito de sair dali, que aquele sistema é uma "anti-falha", que é só virar a chave e tudo vai pelos ares. Ele diz também que atrás do paredão há uma força eletromagnética, "geologicamente única", e que o acidente foi um 'vazamento', que a carga se acumula e toda vez que se digita o código ela se descarrega, antes de aumentar demais. Kelvin questiona se Desmond teria coragem de parar de digitar os números e explodir tudo. Desmond nota que a roupa de quarentena de Kelvin está rasgada na perna, enquanto Kelvin se prepara para sair. Desconfiado que está sendo enganado, Desmond segue Kelvin fora da escotilha e vê que ele tira a máscara. Desmond persegue Kelvin até uma área de rochas perto do mar, e de lá vê o seu barco, quando é surpreendido por Kelvin. Kelvin revela que estava indo até lá para consertar o barco porque planejava fugir da ilha em uma semana. Desmond questiona sobre quem iria apertar o botão, e Kelvin diz: "E se for tudo mentira?". Desmond fica com raiva de ter sido enganado assim, parte para cima de Kelvin e acidentalmente bate a cabeça dele contra uma rocha, provavelmente o matando. Ele pega a chave da falha de segurança do pescoço de Kelvin e corre de volta à escotilha, onde o contador já mostrava os hieróglifos. lendo a carta de Penny.]] O alarmes de "FALHA NO SISTEMA" se repetem diversas vezes, a mesma frase aparece repetidamente no monitor. Desmond luta desesperadamente para digitar a sequência de números, mas só aparece "FALHA NO SISTEMA". A escotilha toda parece estar tremendo, como o centro de um terremoto e todos os objetos de metal se movem ou voam na direção da parede magnética. Desmond finalmente recebe um alerta e digita a sequência completa, causando o fim das tremedeiras e fazendo com que o contador reiniciasse. No flashback final, Desmond está sentado na mesa da escotilha, e na sua frente uma arma e o seu livro. Ele termina uma garrafa de álcool e abre o livro de Dickens. Ao abrir "Our Mutual Friend", um envelope cai. É uma carta de Penelope que foi escrita antes dele ser preso. Na carta há a explicação de que ela seria o "único lugar onde você iria se refugiar em momento de grande desespero". Ela ainda pede que ele não desista e que "tudo o que precisamos para sobreviver é uma pessoa que nos ame de verdade. E você tem essa pessoa. Esperarei por você, sempre". Desmond, se enche de raiva por estar tão longe de Penelope e começa a destruir a sala, desesperado, quando de repente ouve alguém socando a parede e gritando. Era Locke, batendo na escotilha, perguntando-se porque ela (a escotilha) estava fazendo isso com ele. Ele olha para cima na escotilha e liga o interruptor, fazendo com que a forte luz da escotilha se acenda. Locke se acalma e Desmond fica esperançoso de que aquele seria seu substituto. Tempo Real Na Ilha , Sawyer e Sayid no Elizabeth.]] O episódio começa com o grupo que estava no funeral sendo distraído pela aparição de um barco na praia. Jack, Sawyer, e Sayid nadam até o barco e sacam suas armas ao embarcarem. Uma inspeção mais perto na porta da cabine revela tiros, de dentro para fora. A porta é aberta para mostrar um homem bêbado Desmond, obviamente frustrado por terminar de volta na ilha. Ver os sobreviventes confirma isso. De volta ao acampamento, já é noite. Kate pergunta o que aconteceu: os outros sobreviventes gostariam de saber. Jack lhe pede para contar aos outros que Desmond havia voltado. Jack pergunta a Desmond o porquê de seu retorno, e Desmond diz que estava tentando alcançar as redondezas de Fiji, e que deveria estar lá em uma semana. Porém, o primeiro pedaço de ilha que viu não foi Fiji, mas sim a ilha de onde partiu. E começa a discutir, "...e sabe por quê? Porque é isso. Isso é tudo o que restou. O oceano e este lugar aqui. Estamos presos numa bola de cristal. Não há mundo afora. Não há saída." Sayid propõe um plano a Jack envolvendo o uso do barco de Desmond para interceptar os outros em sua vila. Sayid vai àquele local antes da turma de Michael chegar. Acenderia um sinal de fogo com fumaça negra quando a costa estivesse "limpa". Sayid alerta Jack para não contar a Michael que sabe sobre a mentira e, para não contar aos outros também. Locke encontra Eko na câmara de controle e tenta convencê-lo a deixar o tempo passar. Eles discutem a respeito enquanto o alerta dos quatro minutos começa a bipar, Locke diz que apertar o botão nada mais é que um experimento psicológico. Eko insiste em dizer que é importante continuar fazendo. Então, Locke tenta quebrar o computador e Eko o joga para fora da sala. Na praia, Jack, Kate, Michael, Sawyer e Hurley começam a se organizar, então partem para sua jornada através da ilha. Sayid encontra Desmond e diz que não sabe como velejar. Desmond sugere alguém que saiba. Mais tarde, vemos Jin se aproximando de Sayid e de Sun, que estão discutindo coisas na praia. Em coreano, Sun diz a Jin que Sayid quer sua ajuda para velejar. Jin não quer deixá-la. Sun diz que irá junto. ameaçando Michael.]] No meio da caminhada rumo ao encontro com os outros, Kate para Sawyer quando este ia pegar uma boneca no chão, pois era uma das armadilhas de Rousseau. Eles conversam sobre o "ser pego numa rede", e Sawyer percebe que Jack e Kate literalmente foram pegos numa rede, e não fizeram sexo, como havia imaginado. De repente, um grande pássaro verde dá uma rasante sobre eles e grita o nome "Hurley", o que perturba Hugo. No entanto, Sawyer é cínico e duvida que o pássaro havia realmente dito "Hurley". Michael tenta atirar no pássaro, mas nota que sua arma está descarregada. Logo questiona Jack por isso, e este diz que deve ter se esquecido de carregá-la. Jack então dá um pente cheio para a pistola, mas Michael continua a suspeitar de algo. Em algum lugar da selva, Locke está lutando com o que ele achava ser a fé que os faria passar por tudo isso. Após ter visto a Estação Pérola, ele não poderia imaginar que a Ilha nunca foi o que ele havia pensado. Charlie aparece, vê Locke chorando e o avisa de que Desmond havia voltado. Jin e Sun dizem a Sayid que o acompanhariam no barco. Desmond diz a Claire que a vacina é inútil no mesmo momento em que se preparava para aplicá-la em Aaron. Eles conversam sobre o pai do bebê de Claire, o que nos leva ao terceiro flashback. Desmond está bebendo à noite na praia. Locke se aproxima e explica seu lamento juntamente com a convicção de que NÃO pressionar o botão simplesmente NÃO surtirá efeito algum. Ele descreve a estação Pérola e então nós vemos cenas do vídeo orientação da Pérola. Desmond diz "você está mentindo". Locke lhe mostra a fita cassete e lhe diz para ficar sóbrio e caminhar com ele e que no dia seguinte eles descobririam o que acontece quando aquele botão não é apertado. O grupo reunido está na selva à noite. Sawyer oferece comida a Hurley, mas ele recusa. Michael está fora de si e desconfia de Jack. Michael o agradece por vir com ele para pegarem Walt de volta. , Sun e Jin descobrem a estátua.]] Fora, no oceano, Sayid, Jin e Sun estão velejando. Sun vomita no mar. Jin chega e diz que ela não deveria ter vindo com eles. Sun lhe diz então que não está doente. Jin diz saber que ela não está. Sayid procura pela costa da Ilha, e então vê o que parece ser os restos de uma estátua: um pé gigante com uma sandália. Sayid comenta "Eu não sei o que é mais estranho - o fato de o resto da estátua estar faltando, ou de ela ter quatro dedos". Eko está trabalhando na escotilha, esculpindo em seu cajado. As luzes piscam e ele sai para investigar, descobrindo que um fusível fora removido de um painel de circuito e fora jogado no chão. Eko ouve a contagem regressiva dos auto-falantes como aconteceu em Lockdown, e corre para o computador. Então vemos que Desmond forjou um falso Lockdown manipulando fios para manter Eko fora da sala de controle, onde este vinha digitando os códigos. Eko grita com Locke e o quarto flashback começa. Eko sai pelo túnel vertical da escotilha, por onde Kate entrou, então vê a porta distorcida pela explosão escrita QUARENTENA, e corre pela selva. Ele chega à praia onde Charlie está tocando seu violão. Eko pergunta a Charlie como a porta Quarentena foi aberta, e descobre que ela foi explodida. Eko chama Charlie para ajudá-lo a entrar na sala de controle, caso contrário todos morrerão. , iluminado pela explosão da dinamite.]] Na selva, Hurley e Sawyer discutem sobre a possível identidade dos Outros. Kate avista duas pessoas os seguindo. Ela e Sawyer abrem fogo, matando um deles. Neste ponto Jack não agüenta e fala sobre o plano que ele e Sayid haviam criado - concordar com Michael em continuar a caminhada, mas não contar a Sawyer, Kate, ou mesmo Hurley, sobre o plano de Michael, esperando que este por si só diga ao grupo o que está acontecendo. Michael admite que os Outros já sabem que eles estão chegando e que ele próprio é a razão disto. Michael confessa que deliberadamente matou Ana-Lucia e Libby como um meio de persuadir o grupo a se encontrar com os Outros e para libertar Henry Gale. Hurley e Sawyer começam a discutir após ouvir essas revelações, mas Jack diz que eles foram longe demais para retornar, e que ele mesmo nunca traria seus amigos sem um outro plano. Sawyer pergunta qual é o plano. Jin mostra a formação rochosa com um buraco no meio, o que indica que ali é o acampamento dos outros; então Sayid se prepara para ir à costa. De volta ao acampamento, Charlie e Eko entram no Cisne. Charlie tenta fazer Eko reconsiderar, mas este não aceita. Charlie alerta Locke de que Eko tentaria explodir a porta anti-explosão. Desmond está certo de que a porta agüentará, dizendo que ele poderia tentar até uma bomba atômica. Do lado de fora da porta a ser explodida, Eko prepara a dinamite enquanto Charlie conversa com Locke e Eko. Eko pressiona Charlie contra a parede, desfivela o cinto de Charlie e o arremessa contra a parede magnética, dizendo "Isso é uma piada?". O pavil se acende. Eko se protege contra a parede e Charlie tenta fugir, mas a dinamite é detonada, causando uma grande explosão. Dentro da sala de controle, Desmond comenta: "Eu acho que seus amigos se explodiram, irmão." Os dois conversam e Desmond pergunta a Locke se "a razão que você está deixando aquele relógio ali contar até o último segundo -- será que é porque você precisa olhar no fundo do cano de uma arma para descobrir no que você realmente acredita, John?" Locke responde, "olhei no fundo do cano da arma e eu acreditei. Eu pensava que era meu destino chegar a este lugar. E alguém morreu -- uma criança (Boone). Porque ele era tão estúpido em acreditar que eu sabia do que estava falando. E na noite em que ele morreu por nada, eu estava sentado bem ali em cima, sozinho, socando minha mão violentamente contra aquela porta idiota, gritando para os céus, perguntando o que eu deveria fazer. E então uma luz acendeu. Eu pensei que era um sinal. Mas não era um sinal. Provavelmente era apenas você indo ao banheiro." Ao mesmo tempo que Locke se relembra disso, Desmond aparentemente também começa a se lembrar daquela noite, já que demonstra sinais de reconhecimento em seu rosto. Sayid escala em direção ao acampamento dos Outros e, ao procurar nas cabanas, encontram-nas abandonadas. Ele prossegue para abrir a porta dos Outros e descobre atrás somente uma parede de rocha. A caminhada do grupo pára quando Kate vê uma grande montanha de tubos de plástico, em frente a um cano que saía do chão. Vendo mais de perto, podemos perceber que são, na verdade, os recipientes com os registros da estação Pérola. Claramente, há cadernos incompletos e suficientes para no mínimo 2 ou 3 anos. Sawyer acha a cópia de Locke do mapa da porta antiexplosão. Jack vê a fumaça preta do sinal de Sayid, porém milhas distantes de onde estão. Ele percebe que Michael estava os guiando até a direção errada. Jack confronta Michael a respeito disso e ele então admite que foi obrigado a trazê-los até onde estavam. O grupo começa a ouvir sussurros vindos de todas as partes, claramente dizendo o nome "Elizabeth" e, de repente, Sawyer leva uma flechada no pescoço e logo cái no chão em estado convulsivo. Hurley congela, Michael fica olhando ao redor de onde estão. Kate e Jack correm. Kate leva um tiro, Jack também. Os Outros aparecem e pegam os capturados, amordaçam suas bocas e os encapuzam. De volta a estação Cisne, Locke insiste em não apertar o botão, já que acredita que a escotilha não passa de um experimento psicológico. Desmond pergunta a Locke se ele tem certeza de que a teoria anterior não existe - talvez a estação Pérola seja um experimento psicológico, não a Cisne. Locke dá a Desmond um papel impresso da Pérola e Desmond examina freneticamente os logs contidos no mesmo. Desmond pergunta a Locke quando eles chegaram na Ilha e Locke responde "22 de Setembro". Desmond acha a data no papel, listado como "FALHA DO SISTEMA". Desmond conclui que ele causou a queda do "Vôo 815" por não ter digitado os números a tempo, causando uma falha no sistema. O grupo reunido é levado a um pier entre os Outros. O pier tem um sinal de "Pala Ferry" no teto. Os quatro sobreviventes são obrigados a se ajoelharem e seus capuzes são removidos. Kate diz a Tom (ainda com a mordaça na boca) que sabe que sua barba é falsa. Mr Friendly não entende, então Ms. Klugh diz "Ela disse saber que sua barba é falsa, Tom.", revelando acidentalmente o nome de Mr. Friendly. Aliviado, Mr Friendly, tira a barba falsa e diz que ela é desconfortável e coça bastante. Bravo porque Ms Klugh revelou sue nome, ele faz o mesmo, revelando o nome de Ms. Klugh, “Bea”. Ela se mantém indiferente. O mesmo barco que estava envolvido no seqüestro de Walt aparece no mar e "Henry Gale" desembarca, de pés descalços. Ele saúda os reunidos e pergunta em tom autoritário a Friendly porque ele não está usando sua barba. O falso Henry parece ser o mandante ali. Ele diz a Michael então: "Certo, agora vamos tratar de negócios". Charlie recupera a consciência do lado de fora da porta. Acha Eko caído no chão, inconsciente e cheio de sangue, tenta então acordá-lo. Dentro, Locke está desconfiado e ainda acredita que nada irá acontecer se não digitarem o código. Desmond vai ficando mais nervoso conforme o contador se aproxima de zero. Ele tenta digitar alguns números, mas Locke joga o monitor do computador no chão. Desmond entra em pânico, abre as portas antiexplosão e espalha desesperadamente todos os livros da estante, para achar a cópia de "Our Mutual Friend". ," durante a descarga.]] Desmond olha freneticamente para o mesmo livro. Com os hieróglifos travados, outro sinal de falha de sistema soa. Ao achar o livro, Desmond pega a chave de falha de segurança e corre até o alçapão para acessar a falha. Desmond explica a Locke que sabe que era Locke socando a porta na noite em que ele havia desistido de viver, e que assim salvou sua vida e que agora era a sua vez de retribuir isso a Locke, salvando sua vida também. Charlie tenta carregar Eko, mas Eko o empurra até a sala de controle, fazendo com que Charlie possa escapar sozinho. Locke, desesperado, reconhece seu erro cataclísmico a Eko, dizendo apenas "Eu estava errado". De volta ao porão, Desmond insere a chave no trinco de falha. Depois de parar um pouco e pensar em Penny e na carta escrita por ela, diz ofegante, "Eu te amo, Penny." Desmond vira a chave e a imagem fica branca. A ilha é envolvida por um brilho claro/branco/violeta, acompanhado de um zumbido barulhento e alto, fazendo com que o grupo de Sayid, todos no píer e todos no acampamento tampassem seus ouvidos, dolorosamente. O zumbido dura vários segundo até que tudo volta ao normal. O falso Henry Gale é a única pessoa que não se surpreende com descarga. Um objeto cái na praia, vindo do céu e por pouco não atinge Claire, Aaron e Bernard. O objeto é a porta da escotilha, escrito "QUARENTENA". Charlie volta ao acampamento, ainda parcialmente surdo. Bernard pergunta onde estão Locke e Eko. Charlie se surpreende ao saber que eles ainda não voltaram. No píer, o líder dos Outros explica que Michael pode pegar o barco para deixar a Ilha, pois Walt está esperando a bordo do barco e se ele manter a latitude de 325 graus, será resgatado. e Walt indo embora.]] Michael pergunta ao falso Henry como ele está certo de que ele não irá dizer as pessoas onde esteve. Henry diz "Talvez você diga, talvez você não diga. Mas não importa. Quando você deixar a ilha, jamais conseguirá voltar. E minha intuição diz que você não dirá uma palavra a ninguém porque se você o fizer, as pessoas descobrirão o que você fez para tomar seu filho de volta". Michael pergunta, "Quem são vocês afinal?". O falso Henry Gale responde genialmente, "Nós somos os mocinhos, Michael". Michael e Walt deixam a ilha no barco, passando pelos reféns. Hurley é liberado para voltar ao acampamento e sua função é dizer as pessoas de lá que elas nunca devem vir pra este lado da ilha, “o lado dos Outros”. Jack silenciosamente encoraja Hurley a ir. Ao resto do grupo é dada a última chance (possivelmente mesquinha) de se olharem antes de suas cabeças serem cobertas com capuzes de novo. Naquela mesma noite, mais tarde, Claire pergunta a Charlie o que aconteceu "lá fora", mas ele não leva muito a sério dizendo "Não aconteceu nada". Charlie parece estar surpreso com a descarga. , acorda com a ligação do homem da estação de monitoramento.]] Depois de examinar o ferimento no braço de Charlie, Claire o beija. O acampamento dos sobreviventes se prepara para a chegada da noite, desconhecendo a série de eventos ocorridos naquele dia. Fora da Ilha A cena, de repente, muda para uma paisagem cheia de neve e forte nevasca. Aparecem, então, dois homens falando português, em um pequeno abrigo com equipamentos e roupas de linha. Jogando xadrez, um deles logo percebe um bip do computador soando e uma mensagem na tela, dizendo ">\ 7418880 Electromagnetic Anomaly Detected". Eles parecem ter visto isso antes, já que um deles começa a gritar "É isso, não é? Nós perdemos de novo". O outro cara o força a "fazer uma ligação". Pega então um telefone amarelo e disca alguns números. Então, aparece um criado-mudo, onde há uma foto de Desmond e Penny. Uma mulher acorda e atende ao telefone. O pesquisador diz "Senhorita Widmore, é a gente... Acho que nós achamos". Senhorita Widmore aparece: ela é Penelope Widmore. Curiosidades *É a primeira vez em Lost que nós "saímos" da Ilha e nos exibe o mundo exterior. * De acordo com o podcast do dia 26 de Maio, a equipe de produção começou a escrever "Live Together, Die Alone" 4 semanas antes de ir ao ar. O episódio foi filmado em 17 dias com duas equipes de produção, e última cena com Penelope foi filmada apenas 5 dias antes de ir ao ar. * O título do episódio era uma citação de Jack no episódio , e também Sayid citando Jack no episódio House of the Rising Sun, Kate citando Jack no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith, Jack para Michael nesse mesmo episódio, foi mais tarde dita por Kate no episódio , por Rose em e por Juliet no episódio . * Esse episódio foi o primeiro episódio com flashback de alguém que não estava no vôo 815. Temas Recorrentes *As cartas que Charles Widmore não entregou a Penelope mostram que o número da casa era 23, enquanto que a de Desmond era 42. *Na escotilha, diz a "Não me diga o que não posso fazer". *Na escotilha, diz a "Não é real". * conversa com Libby num Café. * diz a Desmond que ele "é um covarde". * pergunta para Desmond se "você é ele?" *Kelvin Inman faz a Desmond a mesma pergunta que Desmond faz Locke em : "O que um homem da neve disse para o outro?". *Quando Jack, Sawyer e Sayid encontram Desmond no , Desmond diz para Jack: "Você!" assim como em . *Desmond diz para Locke "Te vejo em outra vida, irmão". * diz para que "eles são os mocinhos". Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Live Together, Die Alone * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio... Categoria:Centrado em Desmond